


3rd Day of Christmas: George Weasley

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Healing, Holidays, Other, Processing Grief, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	3rd Day of Christmas: George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_“Fred! If I am being honest, I couldn’t be more proud of the jumper I am knitting for mum. The M on the front is charmed to change colour along with her moods and it shoots out butterflies at the tap of a finger. It’s going to be grand! Angelina helped me with that one… she’s truly amazing. In every aspect. Listen, you’re the first person I’m telling… I have a plan to propose to her on New Years Eve!!! I’m scared shitless, but I know it’s the right decision. Fred, I wish you could be there. I can only imagine the plans we’d come up with. The absolute best, of that I am certain."_

I miss you, my brother, during the holidays and every single other day.” 

He carefully folds the letter and places it in a small hand carved chest along with all the other letters he wrote to Fred after the war. George has found ways to enjoy and be grateful for life in the last years. Writing to Fred has become one of the important ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite festive as I said I'd make my next piece but... I just think it's important to explore George's grieving process. Not only was Fred his twin, but they shared a close bond and a beautiful complicity. Grieving is also part of a lot of our holiday seasons as we remember the ones we used to share this time of year with, whom are not longer with us.
> 
> Thank you for this, next piece will be super playful and festive I promise ˆˆ !
> 
> You can follow the tag [ #10daysofweasleyjumpers ](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com/tagged/10daysofweasleyjumpers) on tumblr or find me on twitter at [ puffy_pygmy ](https://twitter.com/puffy_pygmy) <333 sending you all warm greetings from my cold and rainy part of the world


End file.
